The Dead God
Summary In a future in which the sciences have advanced and religions lost power throughout the world, humans discovered the falsehood and failures of the ancient writings of all religions, causing the idea of a "God" to lose power to throughout the world. However, because of this, as a worthy daughter of Mother Deception, the splendid and sinister Necrotic Church was born: a pessimistic, defeatist cult that endorsed the "God is dead" of Nietzche, although giving a different and fatalistic sense of Theological character rather than philosophical, a sense that allowed us to understand Nietzche's phrase as "God was never alive." Even with this depressing and fatalistic scenario, there were still several scientists who believed that God really was not dead, and that he existed somewhere in the cosmos, or hidden within the human being. Therefore, these scientists decided to find it wherever they think it may be, at any cost, even their own lives. Power and Stats Tier: Unknown, possibly''' Low 2-C to '''2-C Name: 'Unknown, referred as "God" or a "Dead God" '''Origin: 'Creepypasta '''Gender: '''Normally referred like a male '''Age: Unknown, potentially older than the universe Classification: '''God, Being from a Higher Plane '''Powers and Abilities: Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1, it's even unknown if he really exists or not), Non-Corporeal, likely Abstract Existence (One theory states that he can maybe be part of our imagination), apparently Soul Manipulation, possibly Resistance to Empathy Manipulation (Not necessarily have feelings), Immortality (Type 1, possibly 8), Transduality (Type 2, he is beyond the good and evil, and it is alien to us, he's absent, either because he doesn't want to interact or because his nature doesn't allows or makes him indifferent), possibly Creation, possibly Reality Warping (Seems as an anomaly, and have a direct relation with events far above our understanding), possibly Space-Time Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Was able to generate an earthquake in an observatory in which the scientists saw him), possibly Matter & Energy Manipulation, possibly Omnipresence, possibly Omniscience, possibly BFR (Seems to be able to send the souls to The Heaven or The Hell), possibly Fate Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown '''(Everything about him it's totally unknown. As the Creepypasta states, we must call him "God" because he is in one or another way transcendent and absolute, but he not necessarily created the universe, not necessarily have feelings, not necessarily is omnipotent, not necessarily is omniscient, and not necessarily is in everywhere. Even he maybe can be part of the human psyche), possibly '''Universe Level+ (At the end it seems as someone who exists in some way. Assuming this, and that the religions have reason about the concept of "God" and his nature, he maybe was the creator of the universe as we know, including its space-time itself) to Multi-Universe Level '(It was stated the existence of different dimensions and universes, to which the soul particles traveled and interacted with it, which would mean that, assuming that God was the creator of everything that we know, he created those dimensions and universes, including The Hell, which it's inside the mankind itself) 'Speed: Unknown, at least Massively FTL+ '''(Was able to attack an observatory from a distant galaxy), possibly '''Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown, possibly Universe Level+ '''to '''Multi-Universe Level, being a nonexistent, abstract and non-corporeal being makes him difficult to harm. Stamina: Likely Infinite. Range: Universal, possibly Universal+ to Multi-Universal Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: 'Unknown, possibly '''Omniscient '(It's normally portrayed by the Necrotic Church as an omniscient deity). 'Weaknesses: '''Unknown '''Note 1: 'Link to the original Creepypasta (It's in spanish) '''Note 2: '''Due to the nature and vision of the history and its perspective of "God", it's really difficult to put a clear tier to the character, since as it was stated, he not necessarily have to be a creator or omnipotent deity for being called as a God, reason of why many (if not all) of the information added to the profile are a possibility, and not a direct confirmation, and thus the reason of why his tier it's unknown. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Creepypasta Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Gods Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Internet Category:Omnipresent Category:Omniscient Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Abstract Existence Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Fate Users Category:BFR Users Category:Immortals Category:Elemental Users Category:Earth Users